


[Podfic] Incongruous States of Being

by CompassRose, Djapchan, Gorillazgal86, Izzybutt, Julibellule, Literarion, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), SkyAsimaru, TheLordOfLaMancha, Tifaria, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), choosing to be soft, it's all about the Emotional Intimacy, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifaria/pseuds/Tifaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: ZehWulf's summary:“Who would win: Aziraphale or Crowley.”“Oh!” Aziraphale startles. “Well—such a question. It’s not as though either of us has engaged in so much as fisticuffs in ages, and one does need to keep up practice with these sorts of things.” His fretting dies abruptly when Crowley cuts over him clearly, baldly: “Aziraphale.”Aziraphale’s mouth clicks shut, and he goes so still that the group is forcibly reminded that ethereal beings don’t technically need to breathe, have a heartbeat, or even metabolize energy to exist. Beside him, Crowley’s stiffened up and his lips pull back from his teeth in a toe-curling wince.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Incongruous States of Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZehWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incongruous States of Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857577) by [ZehWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/pseuds/ZehWulf). 



****

**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Incongruous-States-of-Being-by-ZehWulf-esc3nb)  
**Stream or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NeU6Yjju4cCQbhQXpyQbsYM75bRY7_7W/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d5dv33ltn5iy21n/GO_Incongruous_States_of_Being.mp3/file)

**Voice Actors:**

[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Narrator  
[Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion) as Aziraphale  
[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose) as Crowley  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) as Adam  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as Brian  
[Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86) as Pepper  
[semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic) as Wensleydale  
[phinnsy](https://soundcloud.com/thescpfoundationdatabase/tracks) as Newt  
[Julibellule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule) as Anathema  
[SkyAsimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru) as Hastur  
[GoLBPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) as Footnotes  
[Kendra "Izzy" Murray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt) as Blobfish Demon  
[Tifaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifaria/pseuds/Tifaria) as Beetle Demon

 **Music:**  
[Dream Come True](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/media-music-mix/dream-come-true) by Scott Holmes Music  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[snap_3](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177494/) by Snapper4298  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


End file.
